Under Her Skin
by LycoX
Summary: Scott's learned that there's nothing greater then getting under Erica's skin in various ways as a form of lovely payback.


**Under Her Skin**

 **Disclaimer: For those of you who enjoyed 'Cut Loose, Scottie!', this is a sequel to that story. Enjoy! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Warning: Slight adult content here and language. But nothing too graphic.**

* * *

It had been quick for him to figure out shortly into the beginning of their relationship. And it was something he used to his advantage with a hidden smirk on more then one occasion. Granted, it had been a complete accident that he found out she had a rather sensitive right knee. But a wonderful one since it led to him getting under her skin and later learning there was other ways to do it without going for the knee. Leaving Erica worked up and having to deal with it on her own was something Scott felt was perfect payback for all the stuff she'd pulled with him when trying to get him to loosen up. Even if he did need a cold shower or two himself on occasion! Anytime he gave attention to her knee, her left forearm, her earlobe, her back, or her neck and was suitably worked up, Scott would stop and claim he'd forgotten an important task or something else and then dash off much to Erica's dismay. And it was really starting to irritate her for that matter too! The two were currently in her room, focusing more on one another then the homework they'd been given by Harris earlier that day. His teeth nibbling on her earlobe while a hand rubbed on that sensitive area of her forearm.

Small moans coming from her with her eyes closed as he did some fairly pleasurable things to her. Hoping like Hell he wasn't about to have to leave as she was about ready to just tie him up and have her way with him! Erica wouldn't have minded however if his hand was somewhere other then on her forearm. "Mmm… Your hand would be soo much better if it was right… Here." Murmured the Blonde Wolf as she took it and placed it on her shirt covered breast.

Surprising her boyfriend but going along with it anyway much to her liking. Realizing quickly that she didn't even have a bra on either. "When'd you take your bra off?"

"When I was in the bathroom." Erica replied with a smirk on her lips.

He grinned at her, now knowing why she was in there for only a few seconds and then captured her lips with his. A hand of her's trailing under his shirt to rub on the skin underneath it as they made out heavily while he continued to massage her breast and even twisting her nipple some much to her pleasure. As things got more heated between the two, buzzing from Scott's phone could be heard and felt, making Erica groan in annoyance as he pulled away to grab his phone and check the text and swore. "Crap, forgot I needed to bring my mom something to eat." Muttered the young Beta as he pocketed his cell phone.

Erica pouted. "Can't you get Batman to bring her something?" Asked the girl hopefully as she clutched his shirt tightly and even sucked on his neck.

Making his eyes glow gold as he growled some as she knew that was a sensitive spot for him. "I… I have to do it, babe. Stiles uhh… God… He doesn't, doesn't get her orders right for mmmf… Some reason."

He had to question himself when he pulled away from her tender mercies, wondering if he was perhaps more insane then he realized before pushing that to the side as he took a deep breath. "Sorry babe. I'll try and be back as soon as I can." Promised the young man as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You'd better." Warned the girl unhappily as he turned away and left.

Leaving her to watch until she fell on to her back on her bed with an irritated huff, followed by a scream. "DAMN YOU, SCOTT MCCALL!"

 _Stop getting me so worked up, damnit!_

A grinning Scott rode off, knowing he had successfully gotten his girl worked up enough to leave her frustrated as Hell. _Payback is so sweet._ Thought the young man to himself in a pleased manner.

He'd also later come up with the excuse that Deaton had called him in for his help on an injured animal situation. Leaving Erica even more frustrated then before and having to take care of her situation herself. Though she would make certain to put Scott through a little bit of Hell by sending him a few interesting photos. Which had almost weakened his resolve enough to head back over there. The day after would see her with the girls and sharing her frustrations to them over Scott. "Damn! I didn't think Scottie had it in him!" Harley said in surprise.

"Even I didn't know that." Added in a surprised Allison and causing every girl there to look at her.

"Seriously?" Questioned Lydia with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm… Yeah? We only barely knew one another after all and were taking it slow. Then things happened."

"I'm not one of those things, am I?" Erica asked a bit archly.

Allison quickly shook her head no at her. "No! Not at all, I promise! I'm happy for the two of you, I really am."

Erica felt a bit relieved by that while Lydia just smirked. "Well, with a certain silent giant looking your way, I'm sure that helps quite a bit too."

A blush could be seen on the dark haired girl's face after that as she tried to deny it. "I knew my nose wasn't playing tricks on me." Remarked Cora Hale wryly with a small grin on her lips.

Who'd been a recent if surprising addition to the group due to Derek deciding that it was safe for her to leave New York and come to Beacon Hills. "What!? There's, there's nothing going on between Vernon and I!" Retorted Allison weakly.

Her parents were so going to kill her! None of the girls present really believed her however! Cora then spoke up again. "Have you ever considered that… I don't know… That Scott's doing all this on purpose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can promise you for a fact that Mrs. McCall wasn't anywhere near the hospital last night cause she was helping me out with some shopping I needed done since Derek's too awkward about that kind of thing."

Lydia got a thoughtful look on her face after that. "Now that I think about it, I do remember Scott's boss being rather chatty with my mother last night too. I'm still not sure what to think of that either." But hey, more power to her mom she supposed!

"Huh… Scottie did kinda promise to get back at you for what all you did when tryin' to get him to cut loose, girl." Harley remembered thoughtfully.

Things were silent for a bit after that as the girls, especially Erica thought that through. Taking her time to remember every recent encounter where he would start doing something and then immediately take off with some reason as for why he needed to leave. This, coupled with what she'd just been told was painting a rather clear picture in her mind and it was starting to piss her off quite a bit as a growl escaped her and her eyes glowed gold! "That… That… That sneaky… Conniving… LITTLE SHIT!" Screamed out the girl loudly and making the girls back up a little.

"Ohhh shit, someone's in trouble!" Sing songed Harley in amusement.

"A girl screwed with, is a girl willing to do vengeance." Commented Lydia sagely.

Allison felt a little conflicted. "Should I be concerned?"

A snort escaped Cora. "Nah, he brought this on himself."

Something Erica agreed heavily with! "Oh, he SO has." Promised the girl and with that, she was gone from the restaurant they were at and directly headed to Scott's since she knew he had nothing going on for the night and that his mom would more then likely be at work.

"It was nice knowin' ya Scottie!" Quipped Harley and sparking laughter in the process.

 **Minutes Later**

The fact Stiles was at the house didn't matter one bit to Erica 'Catwoman' Reyes. No sir, it didn't as he would be soon sent packing with the clear instructions to not come back for awhile if he knew what was good for him. Silently, she made her way to her boyfriend's room and could hear the two talking about something or other that she just didn't care about at that moment in time. She silently came to stand in the doorway while Scott remained a very oblivious Scott. "Stiles." Began the girl.

Making him startle and look her way with a flail of his arms. "Whoa! Catwoman! Don't do that!"

"I'll make a note of it but for now? Leave."

Stiles would have argued against that, but the look she was giving him and a sense of danger that was coming from her made him not do so in the end. "Uhh, right, yeah, I'll just uhh… Be on my way then." Replied the Buzz Cut teenager a little nervously while Scott tried in vain to keep him from leaving.

"Sorry buddy, but I know a losin' battle when I see one."

And with that, Stiles was gone from the room and soon from the house entirely. Leaving Scott to feel utterly betrayed thanks to a nice feeling of impending doom in the pit of his stomach. Erica stepped inside and closed his bedroom door and locked it before turning her attention back to him with a glint in her eyes that made him nervous as Hell. "Er-Erica! How, how's my girl?"

"Hmm… Pissed AND horny, boyfriend mine."

"Oh, that's… That's, I'm sorry?"

"You will be, babe. You will be. Cause thanks to the girls, I just figured out what you've been doing to me lately. And that? That stops now."

Scott's eyes widened in horrified realization. "Baby! I can explain!" He said quickly while attempting to keep some distance between himself and his angry girlfriend.

His hands put outwards in a gesture to help with said distance. Not that it was going to do much of course. "I'm sure you can, Scott… But you see… That's not going to save you."

Erica's eyes glowed gold as she stared him down and he gulped. "Oh shit..." Muttered the boy.

A smirk came his way. "'Oh shit' is right, baby. Because its time to cut loose." Purred the Blonde Wolf and before he knew it, she was on him and having her merry way with him.

"MERCY!"

"NO MERCY TO BE FOUND HERE!"

This and other things could be heard from outside the house as Hurricane Erica got her oh so sweet payback on her mischevious boyfriend. Sometime later, a quilt covered Erica was sat up in her boyfriend's bed smoking a cigarette she somehow came acrose with a wide smirk on her lips. Proud of herself for having taught Scott the error of his ways in getting her hot and bothered and then taking off. Scott himself could be seen staring at the ceiling with a shocked expression on his face and glazed over eyes. His hands at his sides, unmoving as he stared at his ceiling. Erica turned her head to look at him with that smirk on her face. "Payback's a bitch, baby." Purred the girl as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Murk..."

Oh yeah, payback is definitely a bitch and her name is Erica Reyes!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Shout out to Izi Wilson! And may those of you who read this will have enjoyed!**


End file.
